


La morte d'Merit

by whatshisface



Category: Syndicate (2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-19
Updated: 2012-11-19
Packaged: 2017-11-19 02:17:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/567925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatshisface/pseuds/whatshisface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somehow, he knew it'd always come down to this. It still hurts pretty bad, regardless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La morte d'Merit

He feels shitty, he's falling, it's in pain, but why? What the hell was he doing?

—Right.

Trying to kill Kilo before he got to Denham, because orders are orders, and while he'd like to disobey, he *belongs* to this Syndicate, to Eurocorp, and telling no to the big man who has a kill switch trigger for your brain isn't a smart choice. Not that the choice is even there in the first place (Kilo you lucky son of a bitch), being chipped and all.

(It was strange, an eye-opener, looking at it in retrospect because hours ago he'd been torn up, trying to figure out just what had happened. The doc had called him brain-dead, Denham called him salvageable, and Merit, as he stood there watching with an unreadable expression?

Merit wanted to know how he'd fucked up that bad. Miles Kilo, the Favoured Son, screwing up on what was a simple deal? Once the other two had backed off, he'd walked in for a closer look, brows furrowed. This wasn't the agent he knew.)

Either way, now here he was, armor and gatling gun gone, in that big bright room at one point then somewhere dark with red lights setting the tone for what had to be a bad situation. Their lives worked at a neck-breaking pace in that way.

He remembers losing it, not sure of how or why but there was no restraint, no control and as soon as he realizes it, here he is trying to beat the living daylights out of the agent because it's either him or Kilo, but there's no contest here, not ever. Merit comes down from his high just to see he's pushing the other back for the closest wall, and before he moves for a follow-up blow, he shoves him away instead.

*What are you doing, Merit?* The chip's a little late on that, lazy bastard.

And here he is now, being grabbed and shoved, wailed on and to be honest while he does fight? There's a part of him that says he deserves it, because sticking to the plan or not, Kilo's probably had whiplash like no train or dropship will ever give him, with whatever's happened to the other agent.

He was with Eurocorp, then the doc in the Downzone, and now he was back here, beating Merit to death.

There are worse ways to go. Like being dropped by a pathetic low-class agent. If there's anyone he'd want to take him down, it's Kilo - but he won't lay back and take it, not if he wants the other to finish the job. So he struggles, fights for his life because that's not just him working under orders, it's him working as himself, getting in the last bit of free will he has because even if he lives, he has to deal with the fact that it came to this. And that sounds messy. 

He figures that nothing on that side of the fence can give him the thrill that adrenaline and fighting give him anyway, so it's better like this. Besides, it's not something he thinks he can handle because that involves the messier side of being human, and he's been chipped for so long that all he knows is kill, be a borderline (if not already) psychopath, and follow orders.

He can only imagine what's going through Kilo's head, but that punch is connecting with him, and something snaps.

Merit's thoughts go quiet, his chip stays active. What's he doing again?

 _oh_.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a train of thought during the last moments of the game.  
> Inspired by Bon Iver's Skinny Love somehow, and the title is a terrible play on words.


End file.
